Kill To Live: Third Quarter Quell
by TonyOctober 2.0
Summary: What's The Quell? Read Inside! 75th Hunger Games. Third Quarter Quell. Fourteen Districts. Fifty-Six Tributes. One Victor. Who's going to be Victor and who's going to be dead? Rated T For Violence & Mild Language! Rating may change overtime! SYOT OPEN!
1. Treaty Of Treason

**Hello, readers! ****I'm TonyOctober 2.0 and this is my first (and hopefully not the only) SYOT story. I've read bits and pieces of SYOTs on this site, so I'd like to give it a try. I'm trying my best to make this story a special one and hopefully get plenty of positive reviews and sequels from it.**

**The Hunger Games franchise belongs to Suzanne Collins, Scholastic, and Loingates Entertainment.**

**So, without anymore of my ramblings, here's the story!**

* * *

******Treaty Of Treason**

_There once was a place called North America. But droughts, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, and encroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The earth was scarred and desolate; The people, terrified and hopeless._

_But out of the ashes rose Panem; A nation made of a great Capitol ringed by sixteen districts which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations._

_Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war. Terrible war._

_The sixteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Orphans filled the streets. The land torn asunder._

_After a long struggle in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Fourteen districts were defeated, the fifteenth and the sixteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore we would never allow such treason. Ever again!_

_Thus the Treaty of Treason was written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by, laws that would guarantee peace._

_As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never happen again, it was decreed that on the same day each year, the districts must offer up as tributes one courageous young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice: The Hunger Games._

_The twenty-eight tributes are sent to an outdoor arena where they struggle to overcome both man and nature and triumph over the odds._

_Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness._

_This season is a time for repentance and a time for thanks._

_This is how we remember our past._

_This is how we safeguard our future._

**Jerry Rodchester, Thirty-Seventh President Of Panem (3309 - 3318)  
**

* * *

******Well, here's the altered Treaty Of Treason. If you guys didn't know about this, this SYOT is an alternate universe, where Panem has fourteen districts and two extinct districts. Do you like that idea? If you thought that was different, wait until you see more coming soon.**

**This series will be somewhat different from the other SYOTs that you've been used to. For example, instead of having twelve districts with one dead district, Panem now has fourteen districts with two dead districts. Also, the Career Districts are One, Two, Four, Seven, and Nine, instead of the usual One, Two, and Four Districts as Careers.  
**

**If you want to submit a tribute or more and/or want to know the Districts, here's a short summary of all of the Districts in The Kill To Live Series.**

**District One: Luxury  
**Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be one of the wealthiest Districts in Panem. No one ever starves on the streets, and the poorest people are those that are in community homes. No one is without a home and no one ever dies from starvation nor dehydration. A Career District through and through, but there are always non Careers there as well.

**District Two: Masonry  
**Despite its industry being masonry, District Two also manufactures weaponry and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military complex in the district is known as The Nut. District Two citizens are sometimes called the Capitol's loyal pets, because they are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences. This district has the most savage and strongest Careers in Panem, but also the most mentally unstable ones as well. The class of people ranges from filthy rich to dirt poor. This District has the most Victors in the Hunger Games history.

**District Three: Technology  
**This District has some of the weakest, but smartest, tributes ever seen. There is always the occasional strong tribute, but on a whole they are weak from being underfed. Filled with factories and buildings, there are many side alleys. Not a speck of nature in sight, leaving most tributes clueless in the Hunger Games. There are only a few rich families in this District, and most are middle class or poor, which forces some kids to work at the age of sixteen. Even though its primary industry is technology, District Three is also known for making various mechanical products as well.

**District Four: Fishing  
**Compared to most of the other Districts, its one of the better places to live. Most people don't starve on the streets in this District, but it still has its problems. Many of the fishermen are cruel beasts and cause more trouble than they are worth. Although they are a Career District, the training has dropped immensely. Most kids here grow up fairly carefree, and end up just wanting to have a good time with friends and family. However, they have a set of skills that most tributes don't have. All children can swim, make fishhooks from scratch, identify edible sea life, know how to use a net, and know how to catch fish with either their bare hands, a net, spear, or fishing rod.

**District Five: Power  
**Like District Three, this District's filled with buildings and not a speck of nature is seen sight. However, in this District, most tributes are intelligent. They know how to avoid the strict Peacekeepers, and they definitely know how to survive on their own. In District Five, loyalty isn't common and it is every person for themselves. If you rely on someone else, you end up dead.

**District Six: Transportation  
**Its industry manufactures transportation such as automobiles, hovercrafts, and trains. District Six has the one of the most morphling addicts in Panem. In fact, most Victors from this District end up becoming morphling addicts. Tributes from this District tend to be weak and bloodbath fodder, but every now and then there is a tribute of some sorts that either becomes a Victor, or makes it to the final four.

**District Seven: Lumber  
**District Seven's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. A very strict and hardworking District. Most teenagers are forced to start working out in the forest at an early age. Many people live without food for days, but somehow it only makes them stronger. It's a Career District because of how a good amount of tributes from here are stronger and more experienced. However, there are some tributes from this District that don't have the heart swing an axe into someone's neck.

**District Eight: Textiles  
**One of the most diverse and poorest Districts in Panem. Everyone is trying to earn money in one form or another, and will do anything to help provide for their family. Most tributes from this District are kind people, who have an extreme amount of loyalty to those they care about. Sometimes, they are loyal to the wrong person and end up dead.

**District Nine: Grain  
**District Nine is one of the roughest Districts in Panem. Everyone in this District has a secret of some sort, and is in some sort of trouble. Whether it be gangs, prostitution, or rebels, this District has its secrets. Most tributes from this District are strong from how hard they have to fight for food and their lives and end up being contenders in the long run. Even though it's a Career District, there are some tributes that don't make it far in the Games.

**District Ten: Livestock  
**Filled with rolling grass plains, this District Ten is fairly serene. Most people live on farms, and they don't know a lot of the people in the District because of how far apart the farms are. There is a smaller city where the Mayor and other officials live, but that is only where the richest families live. There, every resident owns an automobile, and most people aren't dirt poor. Most tributes know a plethora of things about animals, nature, and hard work. This gives them an advantage in the Games that most tributes don't have, but that doesn't mean they have the heart to slaughter a human like they slaughter cows.

**District Eleven: Agriculture  
**Orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround District Eleven. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to The Capitol. It's one of the poorest Districts. In addition, it is also one of the Districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture. Most of the residents are very poor and are mostly minorities.

**District Twelve: Mining  
**If District Thirteen didn't exist, District Twelve would be the poorest and weakest District in Panem. No child is allowed to work in the mines until nineteen, which means they have no advantage from living in this District. Most people starve to death, and everyone is trying to earn money in some way. Food is precious, and so are lives.

**District Thirteen: Nuclear  
**District Thirteen is the poorest and weakest District in Panem. Ever since The Hunger Games have been established, there have only been two Victors from District Thirteen. Most tributes from this District are bloodbaths. But, there is an occasional tribute that's a rebel and makes it far or even becomes to be a Victor.

**District Fourteen: Medicine  
**District Fourteen is one of the most diverse Districts in Panem, which has citizens of different classes and ethnicities. Although there are many doctors and nurses in the District studying medicine, there are different types of jobs as well. This District not only has a city full of buildings, but it also has suburbs surrounded by nature. Unlike their neighboring Districts, District Fourteen has gotten a moderate amount of Victors mainly due to the fact that they know poisons and medicines.

******All fifty-six spots are open, so you've got plenty of options. If you want to send in two tributes (a tribute and his/her sibling, step-sibling, half-sibling, cousin, friend, or lover) to for this SYOT, please read the form's rules on my profile and do it. But, you must send them by PM.**

**Also, I really need mentors, escorts, stylists, and sponsors for my SYOT. Please send in a mentor, escort, stylist, or sponsors and do them on separate forms. I would really appreciate it! You can send in as many as you like because they're also submissions as well that I can pick from. Pretty cool huh? Besides that, please review and tell me what you think of this opener.**


	2. The Third Quarter Quell Announcement

**Prologue: The Sixth Quarter Quell Announcement**

* * *

**June 16, 3384  
7:00pm (Capitol Standard Time)  
****Presidential Palace, The Capitol, Panem**

* * *

The crowd was loud at the Presidential Palace and couldn't wait for what the Third Quarter Quell is going to be. They start to quiet down when a seventy-six year old man walks to the podium; He's President Coriolanus Snow.

"Good evening, Panem!" President Snow announces. "I know that the Third Quarter Quell is coming soon, and I know that you citizens are quite anxious about it; In fact, I am too! Well, enough waiting! Let's get this card open, shall we?"

A young girl in a white dress walks onto the stage, holding the sacred box.

"For you, President Snow." The girl says as she gives him the box.

"Thanks, Rainy!" President Snow whispers.

"You're welcome." Rainy whispers back as she walks off of the stage.

With that, President Snow opens the box, which contained the Quarter Quell cards. He takes out the one that's labeled "75" on it, brakes the seal on the envelope, opens the card, and starts to read it.

_Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games or the Third Quarter Quell! This games will be a reminder to Panem how the Dark Days many citizens were traitorous in many ways._

___It was a time when Panem citizens turned onto each other, including friends and relatives. Husbands against wifes. Parents against offsprings. Siblings against siblings. Cousins against cousins. Even friends against friends. _

_____For this Quarter Quell, each tribute will be sent to this Quarter Quell with either his or her sibling, half-sibling, cousin, friend, or even his or her lover. Also, the tributes' loved one will have to be between the reaping ages of twelve and eighteen._  


_Happy Hunger Games!_

"Oh boy, won't that be some Games!" President Snow exclaims after he reads the card. "I'll make sure that everyone involved in the Games will make this Quarter Quell memorable. Until next week's reapings, have a great evening!"

The audience whispers to one another after the President walks off of the stage.

This year, the Quarter Quell will be something.

* * *

**I know I haven't explained much for this Quarter Quell, but it's going to be something!**

**As for why the Third Quarter Quell is different from the canon series, it's explain later in this SYOT.**

**Here's something I've added in this SYOT that hasn't been done in SYOTs I've read: Panem Time Zones. If you want to know which district has what time zone in Panem, here it is!:**  
**12:00pm = Eastern Standard Time (USA) / East Flumen River Standard Time (EFRST) / Districts Five, Six, Eight, Eleven (East Side), Twelve, Thirteen, & Fourteen**  
**11:00am = Central Standard Time (USA) / West Flumen River Standard Time (WFRST) / Districts Nine & Eleven (West Side)**  
**10:00am = Mountain Standard Time (USA) / Capitol Standard Time (CST) / Capitol, Districts One, Two, Four, & Ten**  
**9:00am = Pacific Standard Time (USA) / Rodchester Standard Time (RST) / Districts Three & Seven**  
**8:00am = Alaska Standard Time (USA) / Arena Area Standard Time (AAST) / Arena Area**

**If you want to submit a tribute or more and/or want to know the Districts, here's a short summary of all of the Districts in The Kill To Live Series.**

**District One: Luxury  
**Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be one of the wealthiest Districts in Panem. No one ever starves on the streets, and the poorest people are those that are in community homes. No one is without a home and no one ever dies from starvation nor dehydration. A Career District through and through, but there are always non Careers there as well.

**District Two: Masonry  
**Despite its industry being masonry, District Two also manufactures weaponry and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military complex in the district is known as The Nut. District Two citizens are sometimes called the Capitol's loyal pets, because they are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences. This district has the most savage and strongest Careers in Panem, but also the most mentally unstable ones as well. The class of people ranges from filthy rich to dirt poor. This District has the most Victors in the Hunger Games history.

**District Three: Technology  
**This District has some of the weakest, but smartest, tributes ever seen. There is always the occasional strong tribute, but on a whole they are weak from being underfed. Filled with factories and buildings, there are many side alleys. Not a speck of nature in sight, leaving most tributes clueless in the Hunger Games. There are only a few rich families in this District, and most are middle class or poor, which forces some kids to work at the age of sixteen. Even though its primary industry is technology, District Three is also known for making various mechanical products as well.

**District Four: Fishing  
**Compared to most of the other Districts, its one of the better places to live. Most people don't starve on the streets in this District, but it still has its problems. Many of the fishermen are cruel beasts and cause more trouble than they are worth. Although they are a Career District, the training has dropped immensely. Most kids here grow up fairly carefree, and end up just wanting to have a good time with friends and family. However, they have a set of skills that most tributes don't have. All children can swim, make fishhooks from scratch, identify edible sea life, know how to use a net, and know how to catch fish with either their bare hands, a net, spear, or fishing rod.

**District Five: Power  
**Like District Three, this District's filled with buildings and not a speck of nature is seen sight. However, in this District, most tributes are intelligent. They know how to avoid the strict Peacekeepers, and they definitely know how to survive on their own. In District Five, loyalty isn't common and it is every person for themselves. If you rely on someone else, you end up dead.

**District Six: Transportation  
**Its industry manufactures transportation such as automobiles, hovercrafts, and trains. District Six has the one of the most morphling addicts in Panem. In fact, most Victors from this District end up becoming morphling addicts. Tributes from this District tend to be weak and bloodbath fodder, but every now and then there is a tribute of some sorts that either becomes a Victor, or makes it to the final four.

**District Seven: Lumber  
**District Seven's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. A very strict and hardworking District. Most teenagers are forced to start working out in the forest at an early age. Many people live without food for days, but somehow it only makes them stronger. It's a Career District because of how a good amount of tributes from here are stronger and more experienced. However, there are some tributes from this District that don't have the heart swing an axe into someone's neck.

**District Eight: Textiles  
**One of the most diverse and poorest Districts in Panem. Everyone is trying to earn money in one form or another, and will do anything to help provide for their family. Most tributes from this District are kind people, who have an extreme amount of loyalty to those they care about. Sometimes, they are loyal to the wrong person and end up dead.

**District Nine: Grain  
**District Nine is one of the roughest Districts in Panem. Everyone in this District has a secret of some sort, and is in some sort of trouble. Whether it be gangs, prostitution, or rebels, this District has its secrets. Most tributes from this District are strong from how hard they have to fight for food and their lives and end up being contenders in the long run. Even though it's a Career District, there are some tributes that don't make it far in the Games.

**District Ten: Livestock  
**Filled with rolling grass plains, this District Ten is fairly serene. Most people live on farms, and they don't know a lot of the people in the District because of how far apart the farms are. There is a smaller city where the Mayor and other officials live, but that is only where the richest families live. There, every resident owns an automobile, and most people aren't dirt poor. Most tributes know a plethora of things about animals, nature, and hard work. This gives them an advantage in the Games that most tributes don't have, but that doesn't mean they have the heart to slaughter a human like they slaughter cows.

**District Eleven: Agriculture  
**Orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround District Eleven. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to The Capitol. It's one of the poorest Districts. In addition, it is also one of the Districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture. Most of the residents are very poor and are mostly minorities.

**District Twelve: Mining  
**If District Thirteen didn't exist, District Twelve would be the poorest and weakest District in Panem. No child is allowed to work in the mines until nineteen, which means they have no advantage from living in this District. Most people starve to death, and everyone is trying to earn money in some way. Food is precious, and so are lives.

**District Thirteen: Nuclear  
**District Thirteen is the poorest and weakest District in Panem. Ever since The Hunger Games have been established, there have only been two Victors from District Thirteen. Most tributes from this District are bloodbaths. But, there is an occasional tribute that's a rebel and makes it far or even becomes to be a Victor.

**District Fourteen: Medicine  
**District Fourteen is one of the most diverse Districts in Panem, which has citizens of different classes and ethnicities. Although there are many doctors and nurses in the District studying medicine, there are different types of jobs as well. This District not only has a city full of buildings, but it also has suburbs surrounded by nature. Unlike their neighboring Districts, District Fourteen has gotten a moderate amount of Victors mainly due to the fact that they know poisons and medicines.

******All fifty-six spots are open, so you've got plenty of options. If you want to send in two tributes (a tribute and his/her sibling, step-sibling, half-sibling, cousin, friend, or lover) to for this SYOT, please read the form's rules on my profile and do it. But, you must send them by PM.**

******Also, I really need mentors, escorts, stylists, and sponsors for my SYOT. Please send in a mentor, escort, stylist, or sponsors and do them on separate forms. I would really appreciate it! You can send in as many as you like because they're also submissions as well that I can pick from. Pretty cool huh? **Besides that, please review and tell me what you think of this prologue.


	3. Interlude: Denzel's Flashback

**Interlude #2: Denzel's Flashback  
**

* * *

**June 22, 3432  
2:28pm (EFRST)  
****Victor Village, District Twelve, Panem**

* * *

**~POV: Denzel Anders (D12; M19; V74)~**

* * *

Painful memories. That's what the Hunger Games mainly are to me and to most of the victors that survived the sheer terror of it all. I didn't even want to think about my Games, but some insensitive Capitol citizens bring it up from time to time.

I constantly worry about the Games because I'm worried that my family members might get reaped someday.

When I heard about this Quarter Quell on the television, I was stunned. There are going to be tributes sent into the Hunger Games with the person that they're close with. I can't imagine the pain that this year's victor will be going through after losing someone that they love dearly.

I'm currently at my house in the Victor Village, sitting on my couch. I just gaze all over the well-furnished room, looking for something to take me off of this Quarter Quell. Then, I spot something over on the coffee table on my right. It was a photograph.

The photograph contained two teenagers, both full of life and actually smiling. The male teenager was of African descent and had three inch dreadlocks hanging from his head, which covered his brown eyes. Even though he was from the Seam, he was well-built due to the hard work in the mines. Next to him was a young woman with long wavy raven hair that has to be tied back by a blue ribbon. She also had sparkling blue eyes and was quite petite for her age.

That was me and the person next to me was Mimi Fawn, my best friend.

That photo was taken a few moments before the reapings. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_It was a decent day for a reaping. Even though the sun wasn't shining, it wasn't raining either. I was walking over to Mimi's house, which was located in the richer side of the District. Her father was a merchant, so that's why her family's middle-class. Once I was at her door, I knocked on it. It took a few moments before Mimi came here._

_"Good afternoon, Mimi!" I greeted her at the door._

_"Good afternoon to you, Denzel!" Mimi chirped. "Well, you look quite dashing today!"_

_I looked at myself for a moment. I was wearing a neatly-pressed white shirt, black dress pants, and brown shoes. Even though I was from the Seam, I can get a decent outfit to wear at the reapings._

_"Thanks, you don't look half bad either." I commented back on her blue dress and black shoes. "Your dress and your bow compliment your eyes very well."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"I see you've made another one of those special pies." I said, spotting her baked apple pie through her kitchen window._

_"I know, my father got those apples from other merchants, so I can bake this."_

___"That's great! I'll try it out later, if we don't get reaped that is."_

_"Yeah, I feel sorry for those who get picked to be slaughtered in those awful Games." Mimi shuddered. "Especially Donette."_

_Even though I've never met her, Donette Winslow was a good friend to Mimi ever since they were toddlers. According to Mimi, she was always outgoing to Mimi's shyness and Donette helps out others when they're in need. She was reaped to represent the female tribute for District Twelve in the 71st Annual Hunger Games. During the Final Eight, Donette was tortured to death by the District One male for attempting to kill him in his sleep. That event still haunts Mimi to this day._

_"It's a shame we haven't got a victor from District Twelve since the Second Quarter Quell. If I become victor, I'll never drink!" I promised. "If I can survive it first."_

_"If you were in the Games, you will be a victor."_

_"But, how? I'm not fast, I'm short-tempered, and I won't survive well in the wilderness."_

_"You have strengths as well. You're strong, you can sword fight well, and you would be a good ally if people teamed up with you. Besides, if I get reaped, I'll be just a bloodbath tribute."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"How come?"_

_"For starters, you are very fast, you know the wilderness very well, and you would do anything for your allies. You would be a surviver no matter what! Why would you say you would be a bloodbath tribute?"_

_"Well, it's because most victors kill other tributes. I don't want to kill anyone."_

_"I can understand." I answered. "How about this? The only time you can kill someone is when it's out of mercy or when you kill yourself."_

_"Thanks. I'll remember that later on." She responded._

_"Hey, are you guys ready?" Someone shouted. We turned our heads and see Mimi's dad, holding a camera._

_"Yeah!" I replied._

_"Me too!" Mimi cheered._

_"Well, let's go!" Mr. Fawn chirped._

_Both Mimi and I head towards Mr. Fawn. He told us how the camera works and then told us how to pose in this picture. Once we got the perfect pose for Mr. Fawn, which was with me having my left arm draped on her shoulders and me crouching down a bit._

_"Now smile!"_

_Mimi and I smiled._

_CLICK!_

Tears swell up at that memory. I miss Mimi Fawn with all of my heart. I hope that someday I'll be with her when the time comes.

* * *

**Here's why the rebellion never happened: Prim nor Peeta were ever reaped. I'll later go into detail on what happened at the 74th Annual Hunger Games.**

**Few questions:**  
**1. Do you like how I kept the Hunger Games going and why?**  
**2. Do you like Denzel Anders?**  
**3. Do I need anything to improve on on my writing?**  
**4. Do you want to send in a tribute, mentor, escort, and/or stylist to my SYOT series?**

**I'd like to know in the story's reviews. Constructive criticism and positive reviews are pleasant and helpful!  
**

**If you want to submit a tribute or more and/or want to know the Districts, here's a short summary of all of the Districts in The Kill To Live Series.**

**District One: Luxury  
**Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be one of the wealthiest Districts in Panem. No one ever starves on the streets, and the poorest people are those that are in community homes. No one is without a home and no one ever dies from starvation nor dehydration. A Career District through and through, but there are always non Careers there as well.

**District Two: Masonry  
**Despite its industry being masonry, District Two also manufactures weaponry and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military complex in the district is known as The Nut. District Two citizens are sometimes called the Capitol's loyal pets, because they are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences. This district has the most savage and strongest Careers in Panem, but also the most mentally unstable ones as well. The class of people ranges from filthy rich to dirt poor. This District has the most Victors in the Hunger Games history.

**District Three: Technology  
**This District has some of the weakest, but smartest, tributes ever seen. There is always the occasional strong tribute, but on a whole they are weak from being underfed. Filled with factories and buildings, there are many side alleys. Not a speck of nature in sight, leaving most tributes clueless in the Hunger Games. There are only a few rich families in this District, and most are middle class or poor, which forces some kids to work at the age of sixteen. Even though its primary industry is technology, District Three is also known for making various mechanical products as well.

**District Four: Fishing  
**Compared to most of the other Districts, its one of the better places to live. Most people don't starve on the streets in this District, but it still has its problems. Many of the fishermen are cruel beasts and cause more trouble than they are worth. Although they are a Career District, the training has dropped immensely. Most kids here grow up fairly carefree, and end up just wanting to have a good time with friends and family. However, they have a set of skills that most tributes don't have. All children can swim, make fishhooks from scratch, identify edible sea life, know how to use a net, and know how to catch fish with either their bare hands, a net, spear, or fishing rod.

**District Five: Power  
**Like District Three, this District's filled with buildings and not a speck of nature is seen sight. However, in this District, most tributes are intelligent. They know how to avoid the strict Peacekeepers, and they definitely know how to survive on their own. In District Five, loyalty isn't common and it is every person for themselves. If you rely on someone else, you end up dead.

**District Six: Transportation  
**Its industry manufactures transportation such as automobiles, hovercrafts, and trains. District Six has the one of the most morphling addicts in Panem. In fact, most Victors from this District end up becoming morphling addicts. Tributes from this District tend to be weak and bloodbath fodder, but every now and then there is a tribute of some sorts that either becomes a Victor, or makes it to the final four.

**District Seven: Lumber  
**District Seven's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. A very strict and hardworking District. Most teenagers are forced to start working out in the forest at an early age. Many people live without food for days, but somehow it only makes them stronger. It's a Career District because of how a good amount of tributes from here are stronger and more experienced. However, there are some tributes from this District that don't have the heart swing an axe into someone's neck.

**District Eight: Textiles  
**One of the most diverse and poorest Districts in Panem. Everyone is trying to earn money in one form or another, and will do anything to help provide for their family. Most tributes from this District are kind people, who have an extreme amount of loyalty to those they care about. Sometimes, they are loyal to the wrong person and end up dead.

**District Nine: Grain  
**District Nine is one of the roughest Districts in Panem. Everyone in this District has a secret of some sort, and is in some sort of trouble. Whether it be gangs, prostitution, or rebels, this District has its secrets. Most tributes from this District are strong from how hard they have to fight for food and their lives and end up being contenders in the long run. Even though it's a Career District, there are some tributes that don't make it far in the Games.

**District Ten: Livestock  
**Filled with rolling grass plains, this District Ten is fairly serene. Most people live on farms, and they don't know a lot of the people in the District because of how far apart the farms are. There is a smaller city where the Mayor and other officials live, but that is only where the richest families live. There, every resident owns an automobile, and most people aren't dirt poor. Most tributes know a plethora of things about animals, nature, and hard work. This gives them an advantage in the Games that most tributes don't have, but that doesn't mean they have the heart to slaughter a human like they slaughter cows.

**District Eleven: Agriculture  
**Orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround District Eleven. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to The Capitol. It's one of the poorest Districts. In addition, it is also one of the Districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture. Most of the residents are very poor and are mostly minorities.

**District Twelve: Mining  
**If District Thirteen didn't exist, District Twelve would be the poorest and weakest District in Panem. No child is allowed to work in the mines until nineteen, which means they have no advantage from living in this District. Most people starve to death, and everyone is trying to earn money in some way. Food is precious, and so are lives.

**District Thirteen: Nuclear  
**District Thirteen is the poorest and weakest District in Panem. Ever since The Hunger Games have been established, there have only been two Victors from District Thirteen. Most tributes from this District are bloodbaths. But, there is an occasional tribute that's a rebel and makes it far or even becomes to be a Victor.

**District Fourteen: Medicine  
**District Fourteen is one of the most diverse Districts in Panem, which has citizens of different classes and ethnicities. Although there are many doctors and nurses in the District studying medicine, there are different types of jobs as well. This District not only has a city full of buildings, but it also has suburbs surrounded by nature. Unlike their neighboring Districts, District Fourteen has gotten a moderate amount of Victors mainly due to the fact that they know poisons and medicines.

******All fifty-six spots are open, so you've got plenty of options. If you want to send in two tributes (a tribute and his/her sibling, step-sibling, half-sibling, cousin, friend, or lover) to for this SYOT, please read the form's rules on my profile and do it. But, you must send them by PM.**

**Also, I really need mentors, escorts, stylists, and sponsors for my SYOT. Please send in a mentor, escort, stylist, or sponsors and do them on separate forms. I would really appreciate it! You can send in as many as you like because they're also submissions as well that I can pick from. ********Besides that, please read and review!**


End file.
